


Sam’s Revenge (12x13 Coda)

by EmptyWithout



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:36:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyWithout/pseuds/EmptyWithout
Summary: (Ok, this is kind of an anger fueled coda.  My own teeth were clenched as I wrote it.)  Scene happens moments after Mary revealed she was working with the BMoL.  After Sam mentions his torture and she doesn’t seem to care - anyway, short fic about how Sam and Dean react. Feedback appreciated :)





	

“Wow. Just…wow.” Sam’s eyebrows went up and he rubbed his palm on the back of his neck. “Thanks, mom. Just….you know what? No. Just, no.” Sam stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of his chair. He strode over to the staircase and began climbing.

“Sam, wait, I…” Mary began. Sam stopped on the stairs, about halfway up.

“I’m not going to wait, Mary.” said Sam, his voice trembling. “I’m done.” He continued climbing the staircase. Mary took a step back, stunned by Sam’s words.

“Sam.” Dean called out to his brother in a soft, calm voice. “Sammy?”

“Not now, Dean.” Sam didn’t look back at his brother. He opened the bunker door and walked out.

“Well, that’s just fan-friggin-tastic,” said Dean.

“Dean, I can explain, really, “ began Mary. 

Dean turned on his mother. “Oh really? Can you now? You’re working with people who fucking tortured Sam! They cut him, burned, him, broke his bones. They manipulated his mind, drugged him, left him to suffer! And you think that just because he’s back and alive, that it’s no big deal? That all is forgiven?” Dean continued, walking towards his mother, unafraid to back down. He emphasized each of his words harshly and clearly, pointing his finger at her at every step. Mary backed up a few steps, unsure of what Dean was going to do next.

“Well, I…”

“No, mom, shut up!” Dean waved his hand in the air, barely missing the lamp next to him. You made a bad choice here, I’m telling you. Sam might be alive, but he is NOT over it.” Dean stormed off, taking the stairs two at a time to go after his brother. When he reached the top of the stairs he paused, not turning around.

“It might be a good idea to be somewhere else by the time I get back.” Dean said angrily, and left the bunker, closing the door behind him.

It took over an hour, but Dean finally found Sam. He was sitting on a bench about a mile away. He was looking down at the ground, and did not look up when Dean sat next to him.

“Hey Sam,” Dean put his hand on Sam’s knee.

“You really are the only one who cares, Dean. My own mother is working with those people who – who tortured me!” Sam’s voice was low and filled with sadness. 

“Sammy,” Dean began, but Sam interrupted him.

“Dean. I never knew mom. I’ve been given a chance to have her be a part of my life. I couldn’t believe it when she first got here. But now,” he paused and took a deep breath, “now I wish she had never come back. You were right, you know. Something was off about her. I should have listened.”

Dean didn’t know how to respond. Sam was right. It hurt him to hear what his little brother was saying. And it pissed him off that yet someone else was going to hurt him. Hurt both of them. Even worse - his own mother, who didn’t seem to care that her son had suffered at the hands of these people.

“What are we going to do now, Dean?” Sam raised his head and looked at his brother. There was sadness in his eyes, but he had not been crying. Dean didn’t have time to respond to his brother’s question.

In the next instant, Sam’s expression changed. His eyes went from fearful to enraged. He clenched his fists tightly together and gritted his teeth, quickly becoming angry. He stood up, and his hands started to shake.

“Sam?” Dean stood up next to his brother, reaching out to him, and softly grabbed his arm. “You ok there?”

Sam took a few deep breaths.

“I’m going to go find Arthur Ketch.” Said Sam through clenched teeth.

“And I’m going to fucking kill him.”

And before Dean could react, Sam had taken off into the dark night. He had a score to settle.


End file.
